<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset by Lilithee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804499">Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithee/pseuds/Lilithee'>Lilithee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, like crying rivers angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithee/pseuds/Lilithee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where clocks are made to count time, not the usual time, but how much time you have left, you try as much as possible to enjoy your last day on earth with your favorite person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Reader, Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this on my tumblr 4 years ago, hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While living, various thoughts can cross your mind. You can think about yourself in a white gown, going down the aisle while having an arm hooked around your fathers; or you can think about little ones wearing smiley faces that looks <em>just like </em>yours running around with their little feet, thumping on the floor. Sometimes, you can think about dreams you want to persuade or people you want around you; or deep conversations that made your heart grow bigger as if it couldn’t fit your chest anymore.</p><p>But what people don’t want to think is <em>death</em>.</p><p>Death is such a strong word, something people always avoid when it comes to topic. It is something that no one wants to think about. You don’t want to live your life thinking that death can be around the corner, waiting for you to take you wherever it wants to, and you can only know when the time comes. No one can tell how it feels or how it scares them, but it does, it <em>scares </em>people. Scares to think that you might haven’t lived enough or that you can be with those you loved once anymore. Or the fact that you won’t have time to do all the things you wanted to do.</p><p>However, things were even more complicated than this.</p><p>This world was a constant reminder that death was around. Every person had a clock marking their arms, counting down how much time you had before the end of it all. The blue light was craved there, like something inhuman, but so normal to every eyes. Sometimes, babies were born with only seconds to have their first and last breath; or sometimes a person had plenty of time to live a whole life before their death. It wasn’t fair, and it didn’t have a purpose, but everyone had to just agree with it and carry on.</p><p>Your eyes were focused on the sky, trying to picture figures that the big cotton clouds were forming while your face kept warm from the sun rays, trying to get as much as possible from that warmth. Today looked like a great day. It was sunny and the sky was baby-blue, like the Universe was trying to make it look nicer for those who had less time in their clocks. The park was almost empty, having only two distant figures of two teenagers; you and Peter.</p><p>You were sitting under a tree, his back was against the trunk and yours against his, feeling those big arms holding your sides and his hands resting with yours, all fingers interlaced on your belly. You felt comfortable having his face buried in the crook of your neck, like he was trying to stock your scent in his memory, his hot breath keeping your body protected from the cold breeze. With one of your hands, you let his go and pulled your sleeve up a little just to have a glance at your clock.</p><p>“Don’t look at it.” He said, his face leaving your neck and his nose rubbed in your cheeks with such a delicacy that made you feel guilty.</p><p>But you couldn’t stop looking. Whenever Peter looked away, you pulled your sleeve again and again, watching the seconds go by, signaling that your life was slipping away from you and never coming back. Your chest felt heavy again and your eyes started to water once more, still feeling his arms around you. You let out a deep breath and rested your head on his shoulder, trying to focus on the clouds once more. They were the only thing calming you down besides Peter.</p><p>Your whole life you decided not to look a lot at your clock. You knew you would feel threatened by it and wouldn’t live enough. When showering, you would keep it away from your view and avoid it at all costs, but three weeks ago, you started to receive lots of sad stares going in your way through school hallways or the subway, and then, you saw it by accident. You only had <em>those three weeks</em>. </p><p>Your parents were the first to know from you. They looked devastated and you could understand part of their pain. Can you imagine raising a child just to see them die before you? Then, you decided that it would be best if you never told your friends. You were already receiving special treatment from your relatives and you didn’t want to pitied by your friends. Even <em>Peter</em>. You kept it from him.</p><p>Although you were living your life the same as before, every damn time you were alone, the thoughts about the end fulfilled your mind, not giving space to anything else. Even though you had decided not to tell other people, as you saw the end coming closer every second that passed, you settled that you needed them.</p><p>You reunited Ned, Michelle and Peter one day in your small apartment — the same one that seemed smaller every time you dared to think about your time. Ned cried, <em>a lot, </em>trying to bring humor to the situation, claiming that you guys should marathon Star Wars again and again. Michelle took it better, she hugged you tightly and, even though she always seemed like a “<em>don’t give a shit”</em> kind of person, she still cried a bit while holding you close. </p><p>But Peter took it <em>worse</em>. When you dropped the bomb, you saw every reaction through your watering eyes, but you couldn’t see his, because he left the room immediately. After you took care of Ned and Michelle, you left after him, finding his figure sitting down on the carpet that filled your whole apartment, his knees close to his chest and his hands covering those big brown orbs, while desperate sobs left his mouth.</p><p>You sat beside him, taking his hand in yours, feeling the warmth that only he had. Sometimes you thought that the comforting sensation would come with the fact that you were in love with him. While he cried his heart out, you rested your head on his shoulder, rubbing your thumb on his sweaty palm.</p><p>“<em>You c-can’t… You can’t die without knowing” </em>he stuttered, his voice sounding different, full of pain that you could sense. “<em>Y-You…”</em></p><p><em>“Shh… It’s okay, Pete.” </em>You told him, your lips kissing softly the spot where his sweater was reveling his shoulder. </p><p>“<em>N-No!” </em>He looked into your eyes, those tears forming all over again and making your chest feeling smaller than your apartment. “<em>I have to tell you. You can’t d-die… you can’t die without knowing that I-I…”</em></p><p>He gripped a little tighter on your hand and you felt your heart skipping a bit while you tried to read any thought going on his head — <em>that beautiful head of his — </em>from the inside of his eyes.</p><p>“<em>I love you, (Y/N). I always had and I always w-will” </em>he licked his lips and sniffed lightly.</p><p>That night, you confessed your love for each other and stayed together, both bodies now as one. </p><p>But when Peter fell asleep, you couldn’t stop looking at his puffy eyes and red cheeks, trying to imagine a scenario where you weren’t dying and he was still by your side, being his amazing and dorky self. Maybe you could stay together for the eternity, hold hands and kiss forever, without minding the world around you two. Maybe you could marry him someday, see his gaze focused on you while your father guides you down the aisle, like you are the only girl in the world. Maybe you could see little Peters and (Y/N)s running around a small suburban house… and maybe, <em>just maybe, </em>you could grow old together and experience the peace from your lives. </p><p>“Hey, it’s happening” his voice sounded lightly in your ear while he pointed at the horizon.</p><p>You looked up, shaking your head from your thoughts and watching the sky changing its colors from the baby-blue to orange and red watercolors, staining the clouds and holding the sun with every force the universe could have. The sun still went down, little by little, until it was between those big buildings and you could feel the warmth leaving you, just as your life.</p><p>The worst of it all, was to see everything for the last time. Everything you saw, felt or did was the last, and it was killing you slowly, scaring you to <em>death</em>. You stared vaguely to the sky, trying to take in its beauty, knowing it would be your <em>last </em>sunset.</p><p>Peter held you closer, his hands going up, reaching your chin and lifting your head a bit up, just for him to see your face again. You took in his beautiful eyes, feeling uneasy with that same feeling; <em>hurt. </em>His soft lips kissed your cheek, lingering there for a while, making you feel full; happy. </p><p>You just couldn’t take it anymore; your hands went on his face, cupping his rosy cheeks and your fingers danced around, feeling his soft curls while memorizing each detail that he was blessed with. You saw his brown orbs watering again and ran a hand through his temples, smiling lightly. </p><p>“Don’t cry, Pete.” You said, resting your forehead against his, your breaths becoming the same.</p><p>“A-Are you scared?” He asked while his hands found yours on his face.</p><p>“No” you lied. You were shitting yourself, but you didn’t want him to know. “I’ll be okay.”</p><p>He nodded slowly and his lips captured yours, embracing again the warm feeling — <em>the last feeling</em>. You held him close, trying to feel as much as possible while you felt your life leaving you slowly. His chest was glued to yours, trying to gain the same rhythm as your lungs and kissing you with such passion you’ve never felt your whole life. </p><p>While you two were trapped in time — an alternate universe where death wasn’t around the corner — Peter felt your hands getting lighter and lighter every second it passed. He tried to hold them and interlaced his fingers in yours, but it didn’t make a difference. He felt your mouth getting colder, as cold as <em>death</em>, and his tears left his eyes once more, running all over his heated cheeks and colliding with yours, trying to keep the warmth in your face.</p><p>“<em>I love you, Peter”</em> you said, her voice almost silent and he gave her a warm smile, watching you battling the inevitable. </p><p>“<em>Don’t be scared, love” </em>he held you close, trying to feel your tiny hands around him. “<em>You can go now.”</em></p><p>You looked into his eyes again, feeling every inch of your body going numb and your control over you getting out of your own hands. You inhaled and exhaled deeply, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to do that anymore. His eyes never left yours while you scanned his, trying hard not to cry again. His warmth — his <em>damn good </em>warmth — invaded you for the last time. And thinking about growing old together was the last thing you did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>